How did I fall in love with you?
by cHiBiHiTaRu
Summary: *chpt 6 is up!* Van finally confronts Hitomi about his feelings, but what will Hitomi say? will she fall in love with him? Or will she leave Gaea and Van once more? plz *R/R there is a sequel! so read the ending, then sequel!
1. Feelings

How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Authors note: I enjoyed writing this story, even though, well you know. It's not exactly a V/H love fic.  
oooohh, the angst, please R/R! be kind.. plz! *^___^*  
  
feelings  
  
Van raised his head and his eyes sweeped the heavens.   
A single tear slid slowly down his cheek and dropped onto the grassy ground where he sat. All he saw was clouds, dark, and threatening, promising rain. That was what he felt, like the bottom of his heart was raining. His eyes turned downcast as it began to rain, slowly at first, but then the droplets pelted down on his black hair matting it to his forehead. Van didn't care in the least, he needed time to think alone. "Van, I..." Hitomi looked down and then back up to Van. "I can't accept this." Hitomi handed Van back the beautiful ring he had given her. Van didn't receive it. He just looked at Hitomi with hurt etched on his face. "Why not?" Hitomi pursed her lips before answering. "It's too expensive and it's not my birthday or anything." Van folded his arms and said "I know it's not your birthday, but i picked this up for you because I think your special and I..." A slight blush crept up his cheeks. "I guess it's time to come clean." Hitomi stared at Van with confusion on her face. "what are you talking about?" Van smiled gentily, reached foreward and took Hitomi's hand. "it's because I've fallen in love with you." Hitomi slipped her hand from his and shook her head. "How... Van you know I don't love you. I like you, as a very good friend but I don't love you. Can't you understand that?" She took the ring and pressed it into Van's hand. "I... I gotta go now." Hitomi turned and ran down the stairs leaving Van staring after her still holding the ring.  
Tears shimmered in Van's eyes again. It hurt so much reliving the moment, but how was he to know that Hitomi didn't love him? He'd been with Hitomi for a very long time, they've gone through so much together. He was so sure that she felt the same way. Van blinked and the tears fell. "She doesn't love me." Van muttered and stood up and raised his eyes to the sky, blinking when rainwater fell in his eyes. "WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO LIVE FOR? I LOVE HITOMI AND SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME." Van screamed with anger and sorrow entwined in his voice. Suddenly, a flash of Hitomi's calm face flashed at him. He could see her beautiful emerald eyes looking at him. "If you love somebody, I'm sure that if you keep loving them, your love will reach them. And one day, they'll know, and appreciate your love." He smiled thinking about her words. He started walking, quickly back to his castle. He had to see Hitomi.   
-castle-  
Hitomi sat at a chair facing the window. She was deep in thought. "I've fallen in love with you." She could still hear Van saying. A tear slid down her cheek. "I... I must of really hurt him. He isn't in his room, and he's, out there in the storm. But he needed to understand. I... I don't want our friendship to be ruined. He's such a great friend." Suddenly, a flash of lightening interupted her thoughts. Hitomi stood up and walked quickly towards the window. She pressed her hand on the window pane, her emerald eyes searching outside where the rain fell.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a figure lept up on her balcony and crashed through the window. It surprised Hitomi so much that she fell back with a cry. The stranger was wearing a black mask and a long black coat. All she could see, was the stranger had intense blue eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Hitomi cried out with anger and fright as the figure inched closer and closer towards her. The person didn't say a word. With one swift blow, he punched Hitomi in the head knocking her unconsious. He picked her up in his arms and jumped out the window.  
-Van-  
He ran quickly through the fields ignoring the ran that pelted cruely apon his back. He had to see her. He just had to. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity had passed, Van reached Hitomi's balcony. He looked down at the light scattered all around the wet mud. "strange..."  
He muttered. "Why are there footprints leading away from her room?" Van shrugged his shoulders and climbed up the balcony. Finally, he jumped on and gasped. Hitomi's window was shattered and Hitomi was gone.   
"Hitomi!" He called. All he heard was an echo. Van turned around as tears of frustration came to his eyes. He pushed them away impatiently. "Where are you Hitomi?"  
  
end of chpt 1  



	2. Lord Dilandau

  
Lord Dilandau  
  
"Why are there footprints leading away from her room?" Van shrugged his shoulders and climbed up the balcony. Finally, he jumped on and gasped. Hitomi's window was shattered and Hitomi was gone.   
"Hitomi!" He called. All he heard was an echo. Van turned around as tears of frustration came to his eyes. He pushed them away impatiently. "Where are you Hitomi?"  
  
-Hitomi-  
Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her eyes began accustomed to the darkness that engulfed her. She struggled to get up, only to fall back on her back. Her hands and legs were bound together with a tight rope. She began calling out to the darkness. "What do you want with me?" She cried out. "oh, so your finally awake." A low, thin voice echoed through the room and into Hitomi's ears. Footsteps stepped closer and closer. The person's hand reached out and touched Hitomi's face. Hitomi shook her head away. "Get away from me you-you disgusting pig!" Her voice shook. The hand withdrawed and the figure took a step back. A candle was lit and the shadows flickered all around the darkened room. Hitomi squinted and saw a boy, about 15 years of age. He had brown hair that parted into bangs, and intense blue eyes. He wore an outfit that looked like he was going to do some fighting. "My name is Migel. I am a dragonslayer under Lord Dilandau's command. since the dragon stands between the future of the Zaibach empire, we will use you to lead him here. Then, " The boy smiled, almost evilly. "We will kill him." Hitomi shook her head her voice defiant. "You think that your Zaibach empire can kill Van so easily? Your wrong! And, what makes you think that bringing me here will make Van come?" The boy's blue eyes twinkled. "Because your what he loves most. The girl he loved for so long. I could see why since you're so beautiful." A slight blush crept onto Hitomi's face. "I... I.." Migel grabbed her arm and forced her up. Hitomi could only obey. She struggled to get onto her feet, when Migel dragged her roughly across the floor and towards the door. "You will see Lord Dilandau now. Mind your manners." Before Migel opened the door, he grabbed Hitomi's face and pulled her close into a kiss. He pressed Hitomi's lips close to his. His hands snaked around Hitomi's waist. His other hand ran through Hitomi's hair while the other pressed Hitomi's lips to his. He could hear Hitomi whimper in anger and protest as she struggled under his strong grasp. He slowly parted his lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He used the hand around her waist and pushed their bodies together. He didn't want to let her go. She was so beautiful and soft under his hands. "Chesta, go see what's taking Migel so long." A low, commanding voice came from the otherside immediately, Migel let the squirming girl go. "You taste pretty sweet. Go in and meet Dilandau-sama." Migel took a hunting knife out of his trousers and cut the bonds around Hitomi's legs and hands. He brushed his lips against her's one last time then he pushed her through the door and slammed it shut.  
-Van-  
He jumped into Hitomi's room, his dark brown eyes searching quickly. He saw a note nailed with a knife into the wall. He tore it off, and read it. "Van, King of Fanelia. We have taken Hitomi to the floating fortress. If you want to see her alive again, come here alone.  
-Dilandau Albatou"  
"So Dilandau is behind all this." Van said angrilly. He stuffed the note into his pocket. He ran to the control room. All he could see was his savior. The escaflowne.  
He ran quickly up the stairs leading to his Guymelef and placed his right hand onto the pink power crystal. The crystal glowed immensely, and the Guymelef opened. Van lept inside and quickly took control. He piloted the escaflowne out the door just in time to see Allen riding with his white horse, and blond hair flying standing right in front of Van and the path out. "Van, where are you going?" Allen asked yelling in the torrential downpour. "I... I can't tell you. But i'll be back." Van yelled back in his voice, a mixture of pride and fear.  
Van closed his eyes and envisioned Hitomi's pendant swinging. He whispered "Hitomi, where are you?" Suddenly, the pendant swung south-east to a dark valley where the levitating stones dwelled. Van's eyes snapped open. He turned the escaflowne into a dragon and flew off, leaving Allen staring after him.   
-Hitomi-  
"Van'll rescue me. I just know it. But..." Hitomi's mind drifted off in thought. A smile spread on her lips when she thought of just how intense Van was. His determination for everything, his sweet kindness.   
"So you're Hitomi. The girl from the mystic moon." A young man with silver hair said from the table in the corner.  
Hitomi looked at him. "Yeah, I am. What's it to you?" The man stood up and pounded his fist on the table angrilly. "Watch your mouth Hitomi." He said her name like it was a swear word. "You don't even know what I can do to you." Suddenly, a vision of how Migel shoved her roughly towards him and kissed her forcibly flashed through her mind. "I'm sorry." Hitomi said meekly with fear dripping through her voice. The young man arched an eyebrow at her and sat down at the table. "I am Dilandau. But you can call me Lord Dilandau." Hitomi studied the man sitting before her. She had heard about him a million times from Van and Allen. He was a ruthless killer, that liked to burn everything that was around him. "Lord... Lord Dilandau, please let me go." Dilandau stood up and walked towards her menacingly. "Why would I want to let you go?"  
Dilandau ran his fingers through his silvery hair and drew his sword. "Come with me Hitomi." Hitomi had no choice but to obey. Dilandau snapped his fingers and 2 other boys, both the same ages as Migel came to his side. "Gatti, Chesta, take her to the tower."  
  
End of chpt 2  



	3. The rescue

  
The rescue  
  
author's note: I promise the next chpt will be up in about half a week or so, seriously, this chpt is boring, but i needed 2 write it. here goes!   
  
"Lord... Lord Dilandau, please let me go." Dilandau stood up and walked towards her menacingly. "Why would I want to let you go?" Dilandau ran his fingers through his silvery hair and drew his sword. "Come with me Hitomi." Hitomi had no choice but to obey. Dilandau snapped his fingers and 2 other boys, both the same ages as Migel came to his side. "Gatti, Chesta, take her to the tower."  
  
The two boys nodded obediantly and grabbed Hitomi's arms. Hitomi struggled angrilly. "Let me go. What are you going to do with me?" She cried. The two boys dragged the protesting Hitomi up a flight of rock steps, and opened a door. Immediately, Hitomi shivered. It was presently raining outside, the weather was blistering cold. The top of the floating fortress was slippery with rain, Gatti and Chesta stepped carefully among the top of the fortress. Hitomi's bottom lip trembled as Gatti and Chesta tied her to a post. "Please let me go! Please..." Hitomi cried as tears spilled down her cheeks. Chesta's heart softened when he saw how innocent and how sweet Hitomi looked. "Look, I'm really sorry." He started. "But orders are orders. I'd let you go if I..." Gatti slapped Chesta in the head. "If Dilandau-sama heard you say that, he'd have your head brother!" Chesta silenced. "then.." Chesta started again. "You do the next order." Gatti nodded. He stepped up to Hitomi stripped her down to her underclothes. "Stop! Please..." Hitomi begged her speech muffled by her tears. Her swollen eyes looked desperately at Chesta. Chesta turned away, not willing to look at her. Gatti stepped back, holding her clothes. Hitomi shivered violently, unable to move. Gatti lowered his eyes and whispered "I'm sorry, but I had to follow orders." The two brothers stepped into the warmth of the interior fortress leaving Hitomi shivering. "Van! Hitomi screamed on top of her lungs. "help me! Please!" She could not scream anymore. Her eyes drooped as her skin paled in the blistering cold. "I... I.." She stuttered. "I'm so cold."  
  
Migel walked out of the room that once held Hitomi. He smirked, when he knew how frightened Hitomi felt, when he forcibly kissed her. The door slid open and Migel walked out of the room and turned the corner. He ran smack into Dilandau. "Lord... Dilandau!" Migel stuttered and took a step back. "Baka!" Dilandau yelled shoving Migel hard backwards. "Sorry..." Migel muttered and rushed past. He walked by the floating fortress window. He did a double take and looked out the window. All he saw was a silver streak fly by. Immediately, he knew what it was. "Lord Dilandau!" Migel yelled and ran back to where Dilandau was. Dilandau turned around his red eyes flashing with anger. "what now idiot?" Migel took deep breaths as he said it. "The escaflowne! It's here!" Immediately, an evil smile spread across Dilandau's handsome face. "Prepare for the battle." Migel nodded and rushed off.   
  
-Van-  
He squinted his eyes as he tried to see past the mist that had formed. Then, he spotted the floating fortress. It loomed over him, dark and terrifying. Van piloted the escaflowne closer to the fortress, when suddenly, he stopped. He saw a girl, tied to a post. She wasn't wearing alot, and she looked as if she was dead. He flew closer and gasped. "Hi.. Hitomi!" Van yelled concern etched in his voice. Van flew closer and saw indeed, it was Hitomi. Hitomi's head was slumped over, and small, glistening icicles had formed in her hair. Her arms and thighs were pale and frozen. She wasn't moving. Van flew right towards Hitomi and extended an arm, ready to pick up Hitomi when all of a sudden, a firey blast from inside the fortress erupted towards Van. Van dodged the blast easily, but he had to get to Hitomi. He flew closer, and pulled Hitomi towards him. He yanked hard until the bonds broke and Hitomi collasped into his arms.   
"Guymelefs, attack!" A voice called, and a pink guymelef flew out of the fortress followed by 20 other zaibach guymelefs. "Stealth cloaks!" A voice from the cockpit of the Pink guymelef called and immediately, the guymelefs disappeared, one by one. Until all Van could see was air. Van cursed angrilly. "Cowards!" He flew his escaflowne forward fast, while he could feel the pursuit of the hidden guymelefs. He instantly removed his red shirt, and shivered in the bitter cold. He slipped it around Hitomi's shoulders and held her tightly in his arms, to keep her warm. She was freezing. "Hitomi..." He said gently rubbing her arm. "Please wake up, hold on." he begged wrapping his arms around her. Suddenly, one of the invisible guymelefs shot a firey blast at the escaflowne knocking Van's hands loose. He dropped the reigns and he fell off escaflowne with Hitomi in his arms. Van took one look at Hitomi's innocent, lifeless form, and closed his eyes. He pushed and sprouted his wings. He held Hitomi close to him while flying towards his plummeting escaflowne. He reached the dragon, and turned it into the escaflowne. He turned, holding Hitomi's limp form in one hand, and the other, swinging the sword in the other. He closed his eyes. He imagined the pendant in his mind and whispered. "Where are the guymelefs?" He saw in his mind, the pendant swinging. Then, he saw the guymelefs, as if they weren't invisible no longer. He swung his sword screaming "This is for Hitomi!" One by one, the guymelefs fell. "Gatti! Chesta! Dalet! Migel! Viole! Don't die!" (sound familiar? episode 15, when all the ^ those guys die.)  
Dildandau screamed backing off, it flew up into the air and back into the fortress. All could be heard was the piercing screams of those dragonslayers dying. ( :* )  
Van took a deep breath and stepped away from the bodies of the dragonslayers. Just then, the cold body in his arms began shivering violently. "Van! Please! Stop them! they're hurting me! Please! Save me Van! NOOO!" Hitomi screamed her arms snaking around Van's neck and holding on tight. Van pulled her face close to his, with concern etched on his face, and rested her head on his shoulders. "Don't worry Hitomi, I'm here, you'll be alright now."   
  
End of chpt 3  



	4. how did i fall in love with you?

  
  
  
How did I fall in love with you  
  
disclaimer: chpt 4 is a combination of a chpt and a song, I don't own the backstreetboys song 'how did I fall in love with you.' (kriyn dake, i spaced it out!)   
  
ps: i was wondering, when you update a chpt, does your story go up back to the first page of the fanfics? becuz mine use to but now it doesn't! tell me why not! please Review and let me know!   
  
Van took a deep breath and stepped away from the bodies of the dragonslayers. Just then, the cold body in his arms began shivering violently.   
  
"Van! Please! Stop them! they're hurting me! Please! Save me Van! NOOO!" Hitomi screamed her arms snaking around Van's neck and holding on tight. Van pulled her face close to his, with concern etched on his face, and rested her head on his shoulders. "Don't worry Hitomi, you'll be alright now."   
  
Van brought her back to his castle and laid her on his bed and drew the covers around her. Hitomi's face had returned back to it's normal rosy color, and she sighed contently. Van knelt next to her bed, and closed his eyes, listening to her soft, even, shallow breathing. He reached forward and touched her soft face, running his fingers down her cheeks.   
  
"Hitomi, I love you so much you have no idea. I thought I almost lost you I..." A tear ran down Van's face. "But you won't ever care will you? You don't love me the way I do." He stood up and walked out of the room, and he closed the door softly behind him. Tears ran silently down his face.   
  
"why.. just why." Van asked bitterly. He had walked out into the fields again, and sat down in the middle of the green grass. The skies were a light blue, with soft looking clouds drifting in the late afternoon sky.  
"just how," Van asked himself... "How did I fall in love with you Hitomi?" He looked up and saw two doves circling the sky. They were beautiful, spreading their wings, flying one after the other, caring for each other.  
"Why couldn't we be like that, so carefree, so in love." Van thought silently.   
A light breeze brushed by the plains, and riffled through Van's dark hair.   
He thought back to all those times, when he and Hitomi talked. About everything, they were so close. But after he told her, how he felt. It seemed different.   
  
Remember when, we never needed each other.  
the best of friends, like sister and brother.  
we understood, we'd never be, alone.  
  
Van walked alone through the solitary forest, enjoying the peacefulness. He was deep in thought. He never noticed when the night came. "It's just a feeling that came, I'm not even sure if I wanted to feel this way. Hitomi, If only I could have you beside me forever. I would give up..." Tears shimmered in Van's eyes again. "I would give up everything. I would die for you."   
  
Those days are gone, now I want you so much.  
the night is long, and I need your touch,  
Don't know what to say, never meant to feel this way don't want to be, alone tonight.  
  
Van strolled out of the forest, finding his path under the bright moon, hung in the velvet sky. The stars shimmered like diamonds, embedded in the heavens. "Why is it that I can't stop thinking about you Hitomi?"   
Van sat down near the side of the road. "How did it happen, when did it happen. What can I do?" Van asked, anguish filling his voice. He buried his head in his hands, repeating her name. "Hitomi.. Hitomi..."  
  
What can I do, to make you mine?  
fallen so hard, so fast, this time.  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you.  
  
Van walked briskly back to the castle to check on Hitomi. By the time he got back, he saw Hitomi sitting on a rocking chair, wearing a nightrobe. She rocked slowly back and forth, looking out the window, as if in deep thought.  
  
Van walked forward, concerned. "Hitomi, are you alright?" She didn't answer. "Hitomi.." Van put one hand on her shoulder, and she spun around and slapped Van on the face. "Pig! Get away from me! Leave me alone!" Hitomi screeched in an angry, and frightened voice. Van took a step back, confusion in his face. He looked in her emerald eyes, and they were glassy, as if she was dreaming.   
  
"Hitomi! It's Van!" Hitomi stood up angry and backed into the wall. "Leave me alone! Don't you dare touch me again! Please... Please!" Her lip trembled and she fell to the ground in a dead faint. Van lept forward and gathered her up in his arms. "Hitomi! Snap out of it!" Finally, she opened her eyes. Van smiled. They were cleared, she was finally awake. "Van! Where am I!" Hitomi said staring into his eyes.   
  
"You're back in my room Hitomi. Don't worry, you're safe now." Hitomi stood up shakily. "It was horrible Van. Just horrible." Van stood up looking at her. "Oh God..." Van thought, looking at Hitomi. "She's so beautiful. I just want to hold her close to me, and caress her face, and tell her how much I love her. But I can't... I just can't."  
  
  
End of chpt 4 


	5. emotions

  
  
  
Emotions  
  
"Van! Where am I!" Hitomi said staring into his eyes. "You're back in my room Hitomi. Don't worry, you're safe now." Hitomi stood up shakily. "It was horrible Van. Just horrible." Van stood up looking at her. "Oh God..." Van thought, looking at Hitomi. "She's so beautiful. I just want to hold her close to me, and caress her face, and tell her how much I love her. But I can't... I just can't."  
  
  
Hitomi continued. "I remember waking up in a dark room. And this guy... this guy named Migel... He... he kissed me, he... touched me." Hitomi began to cry sitting back on the chair.   
  
"He what?" Van said anger flashing in his eyes. "then, they dragged me to Dilandau, he called these boys, and they dragged me up to the top of the fortress. There was this boy, he was kind, but he seemed to be afraid of Dilandau. Then..." Hitomi's lip trembled. "The other boy took off all my clothes, and tied me up to the post. I was so cold Van. I was freezing to death. Then ... I had a dream. it was so weird. I was walking through Fanelia! Suddenly, the earth began to tremble and I fell through a big deep hole. Then.." A blush crept up her cheeks. "I saw you Van." Van looked at Hitomi tentitively.   
  
"You saw me?" Hitomi nodded. "Yes, and you were calling my name. but I couldn't reach you at all. I held out my hand, begging for you to save me. Then, you spread your wings, and took my hand. I know what happened Van, you saved my life." Without warning, Hitomi burst into tears. She lept into Van's arms and began crying. Van's eyes opened in surprise. Hitomi buried her face in Van's chest, her tears wetting his shirt. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wrapped his arms all around Hitomi, it was something he wanted to do for a long time. Hitomi raised her face to look at him. Van looked deep into the eyes of the girl he loved so much. He leaned forward and kissed her. His lips rested gently on hers like soft petals.  
  
  
I hear your voice, and I start to tremble  
brings back the child, that I resemble.  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends.  
Don't want to be, Alone tonight.  
  
  
Hitomi let go of Van and stepped back. "Van..." She said. In her eyes, there was one thing that hurt Van the most. There was mistrust. She turned around, and ran out of the room. "Hitomi..." Van whispered, a tear sliding down his face.   
  
"Why did I kiss her? Why didn't I hold back my feelings?" Van yelled, with pain in his voice. "It's because I love Hitomi. I've got to find her." Van ran out of the room and out of the castle, in search of Hitomi. In the distance, he could see Hitomi, sitting on the edge of a hill, with her head tilted towards the sky. Van ran towards her screaming "Hitomi!" Hitomi turned, the moon casting soft shadows about her face.   
  
"Van, why did you come after me?" She asked. Van took deep breaths. Hitomi stood up. "Van I told you once before! I... I love you like a brother Van. but not like a lover. Can't you understand that?" a tear lingered in the corner of her eye, threatening to fall. "Van, please try to understand." Hitomi spoke, her voice shaking. She could see the muscles in Van's jaw tightening. The look in his eyes, all she could see was hurt.   
"Van, do you remember all the times we've been through together. All the goodtimes, all the bad times. We were so close, just like brothers and sisters. Don't you remember? All those times, we worked together as a team. To defeat Zaibach. All those times, I knew i'd never be alone, because I'd have Van to be there for me. But I never thought of us, as lovers. I... I never thought of you that way. I... Maybe things will change in the future Van. Just maybe, but now. I.." Hitomi stopped short when Van turned around. The moon illuminated his sillouette.   
"Never say never Hitomi. Don't you ever." He said quietly, then sprouted his wings flying up into the sky. Leaving Hitomi standing there, staring up at the angel she had just hurt.   
  
author's note: nooo! what's going to happen?  
i haven't even decided yet! anyway, it should be sad.  
i dunno... please R/R~*~  
  
End of chpt 5  



	6. confessions, decision

  
  
Confessions, descisions   
  
Author's note:you have no idea how hard this chpt was to write. Everytime there was a chance that they could get together, *sigh* just read it please! R/R!   
*please no flames for the not V/H ending, just wait and see.*  
  
  
Don't you remember? All those times, we worked together as a team. To defeat Zaibach. All those times, I knew i'd never be alone, because I'd have Van to be there for me. But I never thought of us, as lovers. I... Maybe things will change in the future Van. Just maybe, but now. I.." Hitomi stopped short when Van turned around. The moon illuminated his sillouette. "Never say never Hitomi. Don't you ever." He said quietly,then sprouted his wings flying up into the sky. Leaving Hitomi standing there, staring up at the angel she had just hurt.   
  
  
Van ran off until he could run no more. "Why did this have to happen to me?" Van said bitterly. He looked up into the sky. It began to rain again, first as a light drizzle, then, pelted down on Van back. A light fog began forming all around the trees. Van ran one of his hands through his hair.   
  
"Why can't I get Hitomi out of my mind! What can I do possibly to make her love me? wait," Van pondered. "There is no way I can make her love me. but, I have to talk to her." Van stood up, looking again into the sky.   
  
What can I do  
to make you mine  
fallen so hard  
so fast this time  
what did I say  
what did you do?  
how did I fall in love with you?  
  
Images of Hitomi flashed without warning through his mind. They had been through so much together. The first day he had met her, she had saved his life. All he saw was an ignorant, annoying, loud girl that expected credit for helping him get the dragon energyst. Then, she was transported back to Gaea, along with him. He felt that he needed to protect her, from all the troubles, all the dangers. He could still see her determination, to help, her kindness, and gentleness.   
  
"Back then, I cared about her just like a sister. I never felt this way, this deep... emotion... just why?" Van uttered, still thinking. Then, she saved his life, countless times. He felt like he owed her. But she was so kind, and forgiving.   
"I remember the time when I looked out of my window. And I saw Hitomi sitting outside, she never looked more beautiful. The moon illuminated her hair, and face. That was when I fell in love with her." A soft smile spread over Van's face.   
  
"It's not wrong to love her after all. I love Hitomi and that's it." Van stood up peering up into the sky.   
"Van, I don't love you." Hitomi's voice echoed back into his head. "NOOO." Van yelled in agony, tears trickling down his cheek. He angrilly wiped them off.   
  
"I won't cry about it anymore!" Van said, as his tears mingled in with the falling rain. He flew up into the sky, his wings spread, and feathers drifting freely in the night sky. The rain fell on his bare skin, and he shivered slightly in the cold. He had to find Hitomi, and talk to her. Then, he saw her, she was walking slowly through the fields, heading back to the castle, her head hung in sorrow. Van landed gently behind her, and lay a shaking hand on her shoulder. Hitomi turned slowly and looked up at Van. In her eyes, there was only sadness.   
"Van..." She whispered. "I didn't want it to turn out this way, I..."  
She stopped with Van reached out and put a finger on her lips, to stop her from talking.   
  
"Hitomi, I have to say this. I've been thinking..." Hitomi took out a small hankercheif and wiped off the tears in Van's eyes. Van smiled softly.   
  
"I know there is no way that I can make you love me. I already know... but I'm telling you Hitomi." Van said with pure conviction. "I will never give up. I will always wait here for you. And if one day, you decide to come back to me, Hitomi.." tears shimmered again, as Van's voice wavered. "that would be the best day of my entire life. You see, Hitomi, I will always love you. I know that we were meant to be together,  
and I believe one day we will be together. I love you so much Hitomi." With that sentance, Van turned around, with his back to Hitomi, his shoulders shaking in his sadness.   
  
I want to say this right.  
and it has to be tonight.  
I just need you to know.  
I don't wanna live this life.  
I don't wanna say goodbye.  
with you I wanna spend,  
the rest of my life...  
  
Hitomi wiped away her own tears, as she spoke softly, her voice shaking.   
"I don't know what I can say that can ease your pain. Van, I never meant to hurt you. But all I can say is that I can only love you as a friend. Nothing more Van. I don't feel it. I don't... I" Hitomi looked up into the dark indigo sky and sighed. In her heart, she felt pain too. She didn't even know what she felt, but if she loved Van, she couldn't rush it out! "I don't belong here." Hitomi thought. "I just don't, i've been here for a while, but what good is it staying here? All i've done is hurt people. And i've hurt Van."   
  
A single tear slipped down Hitomi's face and down her chin. Suddenly, her pendant began glowing, and the sky shone a bright light, and a pillar of light flashed down all over Hitomi, she uttered a surprised cry. "Van!" Van whipped around and stared up at the girl he loved, her short honey blond hair flying all around her face. She drifted slowly up, her eyes never leaving Van's. Van acted quickly, he looped an arm around her waist and pulled with all his might, holding her close to him. Through tears, and gritted teeth, Van yelled in a impulsive voice.   
  
"Hitomi! Please don't go! I don't know how I can live without you." Hitomi closed her eyes. "Do I want to leave Gaea and Van?" She thought, her mind was in a mess. "I don't! I'll regret it.. I..." Hitomi opened her eyes and saw the light disappear, and she collasped into Van's arms. Van held for a few seconds, then let her go, blushing.   
  
"Hitomi, you decided to stay here, but..." Van turned around, his tears and sorrow over taking him. "Everything has changed Hitomi, nothings ever going to be the same. It would of been better if you had just left." Hitomi felt as if her heart was breaking, she watched as the handsome boy with the dark raven black hair take off into the sky, his white, feathery wings lifting him up into the sky. He never looked back. Hitomi looked up into the sky and cried.   
  
"I never knew it would turn out this way! Van! why won't you understand?" Suddenly, she felt her body lift into the air, tears poured down her face like rain. In the distance, she saw Van fly off, the moon illuminating his shadow. She could feel his anger, and sadness.   
"Goodbye Van. Could of been better that we never met?" She lifted her eyes to face her destiny. She knew it didn't include Van.  
-Van-  
Under the shelter of his wings, Van turned and saw the last glimpse of light that took Hitomi back. He blinked away the tears that formed in his eyes again. He looked at the beautiful girl that was slowly disappearing. The tears slowly slipped down his cheeks. "She's finally gone. Gone. Forever. Hitomi, why did you listen to me? just why did you leave me? Just how, just how, Hitomi?" Van asked in anguish, his voice echoing in the night. "How did I fall in love with you?"  
  
What can I do, to make you mine.  
fallen so hard, so fast this time.  
everything's changed,  
we never knew...  
how did I fall, in love,  
with you?  
  
  
The End. (or maybe...)  
  
  
Author's note: oh my goodness! who is disappointed with the ending? Perhaps everyone!  
anyhoo, i hope you enjoyed it, because I love V/H  
fics! thank you!   
ps: I need your votes! should I have a sequel to what happens between Van and Hitomi? or should I leave at their parting? Please review to vote! all i need is about lemme see, 5 reviews to continue!   
  
  



	7. sequel note

  
  
sequel note  
  
halo everyone! thanks for your votes. i wrote the sequel on a seperate story! yup! it's called   
can't live without you [sequel] to find it, click my name and click the sequel! please no major flames for the ending... don't be mad! it was meant to be that way!   
-cHiBi-HiTaRu 


End file.
